


Stolen

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hiromu gets hit so hard he's unconscious... and it's all because of her. </p><p>Can be read as Twinsverse or canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



The light was blinding as Escape attacked. Some kind of new weapon. Hiromu knew something was wrong, knew he should wait for the others, for backup, but he couldn't back down.

He roared, running forward --

\-- and was blown back so hard he lost consciousness before he slammed into the wall.

* * *

The next thing he knew was pain. Blinding, nauseating pain, swirling around him, trying to take him away with it. He fought, fought harder, and picked up fragments of words.

_"Ryuu-san, **becareful!"**_

Something else...

 **"Where** is _he_?"

but making the words make sense was too hard. He made the feel of the fabric beneath his hands the most important thing in his life, instead, curling into it, moaning softly. 

There were other words, then. But they were spoken in a steady voice, that didn't thwip around, lashing through his head like a rogue electrical cable. Steady words. Angry words. But steady.

"She cannot. You are _mine._ She cannot have you, _mon rouge_ , you are not hers to destroy and I will stop her. We will have words, and I will make her see reason."

There was a hand in his hair, stroking very gently, very lightly, and an arm around his back. Solid. Firm. Strong. He realised he was curled up in someone's lap, hands fisted in the front of their clothing. He tried to lift his head to see, because he had to get out to help... to help... he'd lost the names, but the colours, he knew he had to help Yellow and Blue, but the movement of his head sent everything swimming away again. 

"Tchh," the voice said softly. "Be well, _mon rouge_ , so that I may defeat you properly." 

At the same time, there were other voices again. 

"It's _Time_ for _**Special Buster!"**_

He hazed out again.

When he became aware, there were words. 

"You will heal." 

He was placed on concrete, and while the cool of it was a blessed balm, he still reached convulsively for the source of the words. There were lips pressed gently to his forehead, and then... absence.

Then other words. "Hiromu!"

"Hiromu, we're here!"

"What _happened?!"_


End file.
